Vermont
by SeptemberMom
Summary: Written by Redhot Scandal. Brief, one-shot. It has been 30 days since the Inauguration of Fitz's second term as President. Fitz finds Olivia in Vermont.


**A/N: I wrote this when we didn't know where Olivia was going. I was convinced she'd go to Vermont...**

It has been 30 days since the Inauguration of Fitz's second term.

Vermont. Olivia stands next to the fireplace in their house, lip quiver ablaze. She studies the room and glances up the stairs.

"He wouldn't shut up about that amazing sky-light...," Olivia blissfully mumbles to herself.

She quickly decides to head up stairs, and just as quickly changes her mind and decides to head straight for the piano. She removes the cover, perfunctorily blows the dust off the keys and sits down on the bench. Olivia Carolyn Pope can play the piano! Not just play, but infuse soaring emotion into her melancholic tune seeping through her entire dispirited body. As the melody fills the room, Olivia's brown doe-eyes become increasingly cloudy. Her whole being rocks with the strike of each note as tears roll down her pitiable face.

Outside, Fitz attempts to unlock the front door and is surprised to find it slightly open. He swiftly barges in, fearing the worst. The sound of Olivia's poignant song, which he can now hear clearly, stops him dead in his tracks. His eyes immediately turn to the striking, disconsolate creature at the piano. He can't move. He's a statue, waiting for something to happen. What exactly? He's not sure. He just stands there waiting, watching, listening; streams of water surge down his handsome face.

As if sensing his presence, Olivia interrupts her tune and jolts up. She does not immediately turn around. Her one hand on the Baby Grand, she hastily wipes away the tears on her face with the other. She takes several breathes, fixes her hair then turns to face him.

"Hi"

Fitz does not breathe a word. The anger written all over his jaw line impedes him from doing what he has been dreaming of since the day she left... seize her in his arms and never let go.

Despartely, "Fitz."

"Please, don´t let ME stop you," He says in a cold, stifled monotone.

Olivia observes the tears on his face as her own chin begins to quiver.

"Fitz…please…I made a mistake."

"Were you planning on coming back home? Or is this your goodbye to Vermont?" He is silent for a moment.

"Olivia?"

"No," she says barely audible as she looks down in shame.

"I should go," Fitz says as he turns to leave. "Be sure to lock-up when you leave."

Olivia is astonished. She cannot believe that he is just going to walk away. She didn't even get to explain. As if eavesdropping on her thoughts Fitz offers:

"I understand why you left or why you thought you had to leave. I get it, I do. I even get why you left with him. The truth is; I don't care about Jake. I never seriously did. These past weeks, I've realized that it has always been about you Livvie. When will you stop running from me? I am in this thing. I've been in this thing. I'll always be in this thing, but I am all alone. You decide and that's what goes. You don't include me Liv. And I…I can't do this anymore. You're not coming back &amp; I can't make you stay. I shouldn't have to, should I?" Another pause, "I should go."

He doesn't look back for fear his resolve will crumble. His hand on the door knob, his head down, he whispers, "I will always love you Liv."

As he's turning the knob Olivia struts towards him.

"Fitz wait..please..one minute..just one minute?"

Oh dear. This is his Achilles heel. Of course he has to concede her one minute, ...the number of times that she has acquiesced to his own need for just "one minute"! He lets go of the door knob and turns around. He's a little startled that the distance between them has decreased. He takes a few steps towards her diminishing the distance even further.

"Is it true what they're saying? On TV? You and Mellie have never been happier? That interview with Karen &amp; Baby Teddy? Were you just playing a part like I taught you? 'So well' if I remember your words correctly? Or are you really genuinely happy? Is she everything you ever dreamed," she ask this last question with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

And with a hint of exasperation in his own voice, "I don't see how this has anything to do with what I just told you!"

"Fitz…look at me..are you happy with her? Coz I don't think so." She lowers the tone of her voice considerably, "Are you? Is that why it's so easy for you to walk away from me now?"

Pain-stricken he sighs heavily, "Mellie has nothing to do with us. She's not the problem." He pauses, "You hurt me. You left me, when I needed you most. I can not breathe when you're not there. And you always leave!" as he moves to leave again.

Shouting, "FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT, DO NOT MOVE. NOT ANOTHER STEP! I. LOVE. YOU. I'm in love with you! And despite everything, I know you're in love with me too." Almost a crying, "You CAN NOT walk away from me! Ag...," she pauses, "Why are we both here? At the same time? How does that happen? Where does that happen?" Silence. "You're right," she nods, "You're right. I wasn't planning on coming back home. But I'm not entirely sure I was planning on running any further either. When you walked through that door, I felt your presence and for the first time in weeks I could breathe. When I saw you standing there I knew, I just knew that there is no world in which I can exist without you. I am you Fitz. The woman that I am without you is ..she's a stranger. I don't know who she is. I don't know who I am without you..and if you walk away from me, if you leave me..now, I won't be able to survive it. I WON'T." Another Pause. "I thought me leaving was best for everyone, you, me, Mellie, my people, the country, but I was wrong. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I am HERE. I need you to hear me. Fitz. I need you to forgive me."

There is still more silence. Damn, Fitz! He is ANGRY!

She pleads again, "Fitz..."

"Is this about Mellie?" He asks.

"What?" She asks, slightly annoyed.

"You asked if I was happy. With her. Is that what made you come to your senses?"

At this Olivia Pope is a certifiably angry-woman-who-also-happens-to-be-black irate now.

"If you think I want you just because I'm jealous. Just because she _has_ you then you don't know me. You don't know me at all! Perhaps you didn't hear anything I just said. Maybe you're right. We SHOULD JUST...,"

But Olivia Pope was too angry to notice the smirk on his face when he asked that question. Or the playful nature in which he asked it. She doesn't understand what's happening as Fitz takes huge strides towards her. All she knows, all she remembers is that she was barking at him one minute and responding to his forceful kiss the next. The two lovers embrace tightly, weeping, kissing away each other's tears.

"I'm not. Happy. Mellie &amp; I..we're amicable. We decided. For the kids. I thought learning about Big Gerry would bring us much closer but my father, monster that he was, wasn't really the problem in my marriage. Mellie &amp; I have always been fundamentally, at the core, different people. Big Gerry couldn't possibly fix that. We know that now. He gazes into her eyes as he places his hands on her cheeks, "We're the same you &amp; I. BUT GOD HELP ME LIVVIE…NO MORE RUNNING! I MEAN IT!"

"Okay," she says.

"NO MORE UNILATERAL DECISIONS"

"Okay, I know." She jabs his abs with her finger, "No more walking away if…*coughs* ...when I make those unilateral decisions. You shout at me, you berate me, anything but leave."

Fitz rolls his eyes, "**I** said NO MORE running... fine; and NO MORE JAKE."

"I left him 3 weeks ago."

"_OLIVIA..._"

"Okay Okay," saluting, "yes Sir, Mr. President..."

"This is no time for JOKES," he says merrily.

Saluting again, "Yes Sir."

"I am serious..we will figure this out. TOGETHER. I am going to marry you. And you are moving into the White House. Vermont will always be here. But we can start working on the kids right now." He nuzzles his nose with hers, "right there by the fireplace..do you remember.."

Olivia raises an eyebrow mischievously but also chortles at his optimism.

"This is really not a hypothetical anymore Livvie," he ceremoniously announces. "With a little coercion and a few promises Mellie has agreed to grant me a divorce. After an appropriate amount of grieving time of course."

"Of course." Though Olivia is not entirely convinced by this announcement.

"We'll tell the American Public Gerry's death brought us closer together as parents and people but also made us realize that we're not in love with each other anymore, and that the best thing for our kids is for us to separate; be an example to them so they don't confine themselves to loveless marriages because mommy and daddy did. YOLO &amp; all that jazz. But we'll remain friends and we'll support each other.."

"Blah blah blah, and you came up with this? ALL BY YOURSELF? ...You're right, I did teach you well," hurt but humorously so. "You don't need me.."

"I don't need you," he chuckles. "Come here..." He kisses her ever so gently, then more passionately. "And baby, my sweet Livvie no more running. I won't be able to survive it if you run again."

Placing one hand on his cheek, "I know."

"Promise me Liv. Say, _I won't run from you anymore, Fitz._"

Abandoning the humor and more earnestly she replies, "I won't run from you anymore, Fitz."

"GOOD! BECAUSE GOD KNOWS I'VE TRIED MY FARE SHARE OF RUNNING, ESPECIALLY THESE PAST FEW WEEKS, BUT YOU'RE IN ME OLIVIA CAROLYN POPE. WE CANNOT SHAKE EACH OTHER. THAT'S SOMETHING WE JUST HAVE TO ACCEPT. I LOVE YOU. FOREVER &amp; ALWAYS. I AM, THEREFORE I ACCEPT.

She wraps her hands around his head, tenderly caressing his curls, proffering warm little kisses on his neck, nestling into his chiseled chest. He affectionately sways his hand up and down her back. They stay this way for a while. After some time, she looks deep into his eyes and declares, "I ACCEPT TOO, MY LOVE. FOREVER &amp; ALWAYS.".

He passionately kisses her, lifts her up &amp; cradles her in his strong arms. Without losing contact with her succulent lips, he saunters towards the fireplace…


End file.
